What I Hate
by TCeeDub
Summary: Got the idea from  'Stuff Jade Hates' videos. Some elaborations, and some blogs I made up. Enjoy. Rated T cause I'm paranoid... Also theres some slight Tori/Jade
1. People Who Say 'Supposably'

**Hi! This is my first story for Victorious... Sooo, hope it doesn't suck.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

What I Hate.

People Who Say 'Supposably'

Jade was sitting in her History class, holding a quiet conversation with Tori while they waited for the teacher.

"I'm not saying she's a bad musician. I'm just saying her music sucks." She explained.

"And that isn't calling her a bad musician?" Tori asked.

"I mean, all she sings about is childish crap. Like, where's the real life trauma? Where's—" She paused, tuning in to the two guys talking in front of her.

"So, you failed?" The guy in the blue shirt asked.

"Yeah." The guy in the gray striped shirt responded angrily.

"Dude, why?" Blue shirt guy asked.

"'Cause, according to Ms. Williams, I cheated." He sighed, Jade's eye twitched.

"So you failed the test and got detention all 'cause you supposably cheated?"

"What'd he say?" She asked, turning to Tori.

"He got in trouble for cheating." Tori answered.

"No. No. What did the guy in the blue just say?" She asked, agitated.

"I'm confused." Tori answered.

"That idiot just said supposably!" She said angrily.

"Jade." Tori said, resting her hand on Jades arm to calm her. "Cool it."

"You know I hate that." She replied.

"I know. I know. But it's-" She stopped for a moment as Jade began standing up. "Jade, Jade!" She called as Jade approached the two young men. "Jade, don't!" She said loudly.

"'Scuse me." Jade said, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah?" Blue shirt guy said in an uninterested tone.

"Uh, what did you just say to him?"

"I said Ms. Williams was a-"

"Yeah, before that." She cut him off.

"I asked why he failed the test." He asked, confusion covering his face.

"Yeah. See, you said 'supposably.'" She told him.

"Okay?" He asked her.

"It's 'suppose-ed-ly.'" She told him.

"That's what I said. Supposably." He responded.

"No. You're saying it wrong. There is no 'b' in the word!" She said, her tone rising.

"Jade." Tori sighed, coming up behind her.

"No, no. Lemme finish. " She replied, holding he hand up.

"I'm sorry." Tori told the two guys.

"Listen, uh…" She paused, snapping in their faces.

"Mark." Blue shirt guy said.

"Vince." Striped shirt guy waved a little.

"Listen Mark, Vince, the word is supposedly. Suppose-ed-ly. For the love of all good things, look it up!" She fumed. "I mean, really, what is it with people? Supposably? This is probably why you failed that test, Vince! You don't speak good English!"

"Ms. Williams teaches math." Mark chimed in.

"Can it!" She growled, pointing a menacing finger in his face. "I swear, I should just-"

"Good morning class. Ms. West, Ms. Vega, take your seats please. " The teacher requested.

"You're lucky." Jade growled at the two as Tori dragged her away "Hob knockers." She grunted.

"I am so sorry." Tori whispered as Jade walked away.

"Um, question." Vince said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What's a hob knocker?" He asked.

"I'm just _really _sorry." She sighed walking away. "Really Jade?" She asked.

"Yeah really. I hate that!" She whispered loudly.

"Ms. West?" The teacher called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you and Ms. Vega like to share your conversation with the class?"

"No, no!" Tori answered. "We'll be quiet!" She smiled, looking down to see Jade angrily scribbling 'What I Hate' in her notebook. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Making a list. I'm gonna start a blog."

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed that... If you did, review and tell me. If you didnt, review and tell me why not.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. People Who Say 'Fustrate'

Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious.

* * *

What I Hate

2. People who say 'Fustrate'

It was a week later and Jade was walking to lunch, Tori following close behind.  
"So, what are you doing after school?" Tori asked her.

"I dunno. Wanna grab a slice of pizza or something?" She responded, her tone conveying her boredom.

"Yeah, sure. That new place down the street?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Hey, who's that kid?" She asked, nodding down the hall.

"New kid. He's from New Jersey." Tori told her.

"Oh." She said as they passed him.

"Yeah, I told her I liked her, and she says she doesn't know how she feels. God, she's so fustrating!" He complained.

"Oh, Dear God." Tori sighed as Jade stopped in her tracks and started backing up. "Jade, not again!" She groaned.

"Hey kid!" She said.

"Hi. Do I know you?" He asked. "'Cause I'd like to."

"Yeah, she's taken." Tori chimed in.

"Listen kid. The word is frustrated." Jade sighed.

"Right." He nodded. "That's what I said."

"No." She started.

"You said fustrated…" Tori sighed. "And by the way, I apologize for this…"

"What is fustrate? Do you mind giving me a definition? 'Cause I can give you a definition for frustrate. 'The thing the new kid from Jersey is doing  
to me!'Seriously? Seriously? You don't hear other people walking around saying 'fustrate' so what's your excuse?" She ranted.

"Jade, he's got an accent." Tori whispered.

"Not good enough." She said, turning to Tori for a second. "Who's to say I don't have a California accent? I don't go around mispronouncing words do I? Hey kid," she turned around again. "Didja ever think that maybe this girl didn't like you because you don't have a good grasp on the English language? 'Cause that may be a reason." She grumbled, digging through her messenger bag. "'Fustrated,' what does that even mean?" She griped, pulling out her notebook, flipping it open to a bookmarked page and scribbling angrily. "Let's go Tori." She grumbled, walking away.

"I'm sorry. She's just really-"

"Tori!" Jade yelled, halfway down the hall.

"Sorry!" She repeated as she ran off to catch her Goth companion. "Jerk." Tori mumbled.

"He is _so _going on my blog."


	3. People Who Put Ketchup on Their Hot Dogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

What I Hate

3. People Who Put Ketchup on Hot Dogs.

The two brunettes made their way into the lunch room, and over to their usual table.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Beck asked.

"We got held up in the hallway." Jade said.

"Yeah, some creep telling that new guy off." Tori said, throwing Jade a dirty look.

"He probably deserved it." Jade responded with a tight smile. "What's for lunch guys?" She asked turning her attention to the others at the table.

"Hot dogs!" Cat squealed happily.

"Yeah!" Andre laughed "Time to turn this baby into an Andre style dog! Beck, pass that relish!" He pointed, catching when Beck tossed it to him.

"Some of this." He mumbled. "And a little mustard." He said squirting it on one side of the bun. "And last, but not least." He said grabbing the large red bottle.

"Andre, I really wouldn't-"

"Ketchup!" He sang, cutting Beck off.

"Andre, lemme see that when you're done with it." Robbie said.

"You got it Robbie." He said, shaking up the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, anger seeping through her voice.

"Makin' an Andre style hot dog." He said, handing Robbie the bottle.

"You're putting ketchup on your hot dog!" She growled.

"Tori, you might wanna get her outta here." Beck said in regards to his ex girlfriend.

"C'mon Jade." Tori said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Move that hand, or you'll never see it again." She warned quietly.

"Jade, calm down." Tori said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Jade asked.

"What?" Robbie asked?

"Who puts ketchup on a hot dog?"

"Your average American?" Andre questioned.

"No! Your average creep!" She spat.

"Jade." Tori and Beck sighed.

"I mean, ketchup on a hot dog? I really hope the pig rises from the dead and mauls you. I hate that. I _hate_ that!" She yelled as the rest of the table sat, wide eyed.

"This girl done flipped her lid!" Rex snickered.

"Rex, unless you wanna be chasing your head down Rodeo Drive, I suggest you can it!" She threatened.

"I'm quiet." He murmured.

"Jade, I don't see the big deal. What's wrong with putting ketchup on a hot dog."

"What's wrong with it? You- I- It- You know what?" She said standing up. "Here." Jade said, picking up Andre's hot dog. "That's for you." She said, pulling his collar and dropping it down his shirt. "And that's for you." She said, doing the same to Robbie, leaving the two sputtering as she gathered her things.

"Jade!" Tori gasped.

"She dropped an Andre dog down my shirt." Andre frowned.

"You two are on my list!" She yelled, walking away.

"What list?" Beck asked.

"Her 'What I Hate' list."


	4. Girls Who Wea Skirts Over Jeans

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious**

* * *

What I Hate

4. Girls who wear skirts over jeans.

About a month later, Jade was standing in the hallway, leaning against her locker, talking to Tori.

"Her status was about you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't aware she hated me that much." Tori laughed.

"Want me to rough her up for you?" Jade asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Why do I feel like that won't help?" Tori laughed.

"It's a fantastic i—Oh no." Jade gasped.

"What?" Tori asked, turning. "Oh." She sighed. "Here we go."

"Is she wearing a skirt over her pants?" Jade asked angrily.

"Jade." Tori said, grabbing hold of the brunette. "No."

"Let go of me. I gotta go tell that girl how much I hate her!"

"Not today!" Tori told her, dragging her into a janitors closet. "Okay." Tori said, locking the door and leaning on it. "Let it out." Tori told her.

"What kind of loser wears a skirt over her pants? We are in California! It's not like its cold!" She yelled.

"Uh huh." Tori nodded.

"I mean pick one! Pants or a skirt! Does she want me to hate her?" She asked incredulously.

"It looks like it." Tori responded.

"Yeah. I just hate that so much! Idiot." She sighed, pacing back and forth.

"Do you feel better now?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "Thanks."

"You may go now." Tori said, stepping away from the door.

"Thanks." She said stepping out. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Jade…" Tori started.

"Hey!" Jade yelled, spotting, and approaching the girl. "Girl in the skirt and pants! You're on my list!"


	5. Dogs and Their Owners

**Disclaimer: IDO Victorious**

* * *

What I Hate

5. Dogs and their owners

She was at Tori's house, working on a project for Sikowitz.

"I told you Jade." Tori started. "We shouldn't have done this scene."

"And I told you that-"

"Tori!" Trina yelled.

"In here, Trina!" Tori responded.

"Look!" Trina squealed, bouncing into the room. "His name is Candy." She said as a small puppy came running in behind her.  
"Isn't he adorable?" She cooed. The puppy hopped up into Tori's lap.

"Aw, he's awesome. Where'd he come from?" Tori asked.

"Oh, um… He was kinda… In a van… I know a guy."

"Ok…" Tori nodded as the dog jumped from her lap and onto the floor. He ran in a small circle for a second before jumping into Jade's lap.

"Trina?" Jade started.

"Yeah?"

"When you throw a dog, does it land on its feet?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"I think that's cats." Tori chimed in.

"We're about five seconds away from finding out." She told the siblings. "Get the dog off."

"Calm down." Trina giggled. "He's friendly."

"I'm sorry, I don't know if you've met me before. He may be friendly, but I'm not. Now, remove him." She said as he started licking her face. "Oh, come on!" She screamed.

"Trina, get your dog. There's an open window!" Tori said, fearing for the tiny puppy who was now trying his hand at licking Jade's mouth.

"Hey!" Jade yelled at the small ball of fur. "Cut it out! There's only one person in this room allowed to kiss me, and it's not you!" She squealed.

"Jade!" Tori gasped. "Shut up!"

"Get him off me!" She yelled as Trina finally grabbed the little dog from Jade's flailing arms.

"Keep that stupid thing off of me!" She growled, scaring the puppy.

"It's okay Candy." Trina soothed. "I won't let the mean girl near you anymore."

"Not if you know what's good for him." Jade mumbled.

"Down girl." Tori whispered.

"I'm leaving!" Trina said, turning on her heels.

"Trina!" Jade called.

"What?"

"Your little dogs on my list!"


	6. People Who Complain When Jade Chews Ice

**Disclaimer: I think you know the deal... But just in case. I don't own Victorious**

* * *

What I Hate

6. People Who Complain When Jade Chews Ice.

Jade was sitting at the lunch table with a cup and her notebook. She picked the cup up, tipped it back, and the crunching began. Robbie, who was sitting next to her with his nose in a French book, looked up at her. His eye twitched a bit as her crunching continued.

"Hey, uh, Jade." No response. "Jade. Jade!" He said louder.

"What?" Jade asked around a mouthful of ice.

"Do ya mind?" He asked.

"No, no. You can do your homework here. I don't care." She shrugged.

"No, I mean, do you mind with the ice." He specified.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you stop? The crunching, it's disturbing me." He told her.

"Oh," She started. "I'm bothering you?" She asked.

"No, you're disrupting me. I mean, if you want, I'll go get you some more soda." He offered.

"No. Does this bug you?" She asked, chomping on the ice obnoxiously.

"Yeah. A little." He nodded.

"Good!" She responded. "I'm glad. I don't ask you not to do your homework do I?" She asked.

"I'm doing it silently!" He wailed.

"Yeah, but maybe it just disturbs me!" She said sarcastically. "Who do you think—I mean seriously. Am I not allowed to enjoy ice?" She asked him.

"I never said that!"

"You know what Robbie? You're on my list!"

"Again?" He groaned.

"Again!"

"Hey guys." Tori smiled, sitting her lunch down. "What's up?"

"I'm on Jade's list." He sighed.

"Again?"


	7. People Who Say 'Have A Nice Day'

**Disclaimer: IDOVictorious**

* * *

What I Hate

7. People Who Say Have a Nice Day

Her day was going absolutely horrible. People seemed to just have a yen for pissing her off today. There was cilantro in her lunch.

She hated that.

It was a hot summer day, and they were serving fish, and it smelled.

She hated that.

Then there was that idiot in first period who asked for a moist tissue.

She hated him.

Then, fifth period, she was told to answer question number nine on the homework.

She hated that number.

Then, that _stupid _noise. Couldn't those losers get a room so she would have to gear that God awful smacking?

She hated that.

Then, there was Cat.

Here Jade was, storming down the hallway, minding her own business, when Cat showed up.

"Jade!" The red head called cheerfully. Jade stopped, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Hey!" She smiled widely.

"Hi Cat."

"Where ya goin'?" Cat asked, rocking on her heels.

"I'm going to class." She answered.

"Yay! Me too!" She clapped, then noticed Jades expression. "Why so glum."

"No reason." Jade growled, walking away.

"Oh, well, have a nice day!" Cat called. Jade stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say to me?" Jade snarled.

"I said have a nice day!" Cat said, raising her voice. Jades chest was heaving with anger.

"You-I-You too!" She yelled before storming off. She stormed through the corridors until she spotted the dark blue locker that read 'Make it Shine.'

"Tori!" She growled. Tori looked up.

"Oh, hey J-" She was cut off as Jade grabbed her arm and drug her into the nearest janitors closet. "I mean, we only have five minutes before  
Sikowitz. But if you want to-"

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood." She griped.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Well a little, but I'm too pissed off!" She told her, pacing back and forth.

"What happened?"

"There was the cilantro, and the fish, and the heat, and the smell, and the jerk with the moist tissue. Jackass. Ugh. Then the nine, and don't get  
me started on that stupid noise! Then there was Cat." She paused angrily.

"Cat? What'd she do?"

"She told me to have a nice day!" She screamed. "God, it's infuriating! Like, who tells someone to have a nice day when they're clearly pissed off?"

"Oh, no. What did you say to Cat?"

"I told her to do the same…" She hissed. "She's on my list ya know."

"Yeah. I figured."


	8. Movies Where Cute Kids Overcome Evil

**Disclaimer: Aaaand I still don't own Victorious...**

* * *

  
What I Hate

10. Movies Where Cute Kids Overcome Evil

The whole crew had decided to get together at Robbie's house to watch a couple movies, which Jade was perfectly cool with… Until she saw Robbie's movie collection. Now, not that Jade would admit this to _anyone_ but depending on the movie, Walt Disney wasn't that bad. Seriously. To this day, she would watch Remember the Titans and cry like a baby. She even had the Halloweentown trilogy under her bed. But this, this was _bad_. Robbie didn't have Remember the Titans, or Halloweentown, or… the Goonies.  
No, he had movies like High School Musical.  
Thankfully, they hadn't agreed to watch that. Nope, they'd all decided upon Spy Kids. Luckily, the movie was almost over.  
Unfortunately, due to all the explosions and other stupid noises, she couldn't sleep through it. She rolled her eyes before looking down at Tori, who's head was resting on her shoulder.

"I hate this movie!" She whispered.

"Oh, stop complaining, it's almost over."

"No, seriously! When do kids this young actually beat the bad guys? I hate when that happens." She grumbled.

"Why didn't you go to sleep?" Tori asked.

"I couldn't. Too much noise!"

"Would you two keep it down?" Rex snarled.

"Zip it!" Jade responded. "As I was saying," She rolled her eyes. "I'm bored." She whispered.

"Jade," Tori scolded. "It's almost over. Will you be quiet?"

"Why couldn't we watch the Breakfast Club?" She whined.

"You like the Breakfast Club?" Tori whispered incredulously.

"Tell anyone and you won't live to ever see it again." She scowled.

"Your secret is safe with me." Tori promised, extending her pinky, which Jade twisted hers around as another explosion sounded on the screen.

"Ya know what?" Jade growled.

"This movies on your list, isn't it?"

"Right along with bras that snap in the front and dudes who say 'can I kiss you.'"


End file.
